This is So Wrong, But so Right
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been a teacher at Dalton Academy for two years and never has he wanted to cross the boundaries of his position. Until he met Kurt Hummel. Will he keep his common sense or let it fly and make dreams come true?


A/N: I have NEVER written a Glee fanfic before, but I've written smut so what's the diff? Anyways, I'm learning about Sexual Harassment in the schools and I just couldn't help myself. I've always had a thing for the Teacher/Student relationship so why not make Blaine a teacher and Kurt his sexy little student. Let me know how you all enjoy me writing Glee fics, because there might more coming your way! Reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy!~  
>Peace&amp;Love<br>~MizzRawr :]

* * *

><p>Blaine has been a teacher at Dalton Academy for two years and not once has he wanted to jump a students bones, the way he wanted to jump Kurt Hummel. That boy had tease written all over him. The way he would show to class with perfect hair that Blaine just wanted to mess his hair up until it was wild and so out place. The way Kurt stuck his pen into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it made him think of other things that Kurt could be doing with that tongue. Honestly, this is the first time he has ever felt that way about student. Ever! With the way Kurt was always so eager and ready to learn, always the first to raise his hand and answer the question, Blaine liked that in a student.<p>

It was just on this particular day, Blaine wished that school didn't allow the students to wear whatever they wanted once every month. Blaine glanced up when he heard paper being slammed gently down onto the desk, and he had wished he hadn't looked up. Before him was Kurt dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they were spray painted on, a slightly raised white collar shirt with a few buttons open revealing a small patch of the boys milky skin. Blaine looked up and saw that a successful grin was spread across Kurt's face as he beamed down at the teacher. Swallowing a lump in his throat and trying to control the urge to reach up and pull the boy down into a kiss, he glanced down at the paper and then back at Kurt. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kurt speaking first.

"I wrote an essay for extra credit, Mr. Anderson. I think you'll find the topic rather interesting. I read ahead in our textbook and saw on your class page that we will be doing an essay on it. So here it is." Kurt said grinning, nodding at the paper that was flipped upside down with Kurt's hand over top of it.  
>Blaine raised a questioning brow and looked at the paper before meeting Kurt's blue-green eyes. "We won't be discussing that topic for another month at least..." he said looking at the paper under Kurt's hand again. Kurt smiled at him.<p>

"I know. But, could you read it soon, I would love to know what you think of it. I believe I lack in the department of creativity when it comes to writing papers. I have absolutely no voice." he said with a small pout.

Blaine looked at those perfect pink lips jut out in a small pout and then nodded his head. "I'll let you know by tomorrow Kurt."

His face lit up and he nodded his head. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson." he said happily before walking over to his seat and sitting down, pulling out a notebook and began working on the journal they has to do that day.

Blaine took the paper and slid it into his bag without glancing at it. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, wondering why Kurt would go out of his way to do an assignment that was an entire month away. He shook his head and glanced at his bag tempted to see what he had written, but knew it could wait. Right now he had a class to teach.

~*,*~

By the time he got home that day, an exhausted groan escaped his lips as he entered his apartment and dropped his stuff down on the couch and slid his jacket off of his back throwing it over a chair. Walking to his room, he kicked off his shoes and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Grabbing only a pair of sweats to put on, Blaine stretched his limbs out and rolled his neck from side to side. Thank god Friday was the next day. He decided not to assign homework tonight so he wouldn't have to grade anything over the weekend. He walked into his kitchen and wanted to find something quick to eat.

Scratching his head that had become slightly free from its gel and was starting to form its curls, he pondered over the thought of getting a haircut, when he found a thing of cup-of-noodles he began to cook that. He walked around the kitchen singing a song that randomly began to play through his head. Moving his head to the beat, he began to tap on the counter singing.

"I want to, just dance  
>But he took me home instead<br>Oh, oh there was a monster in my bed.  
>We French kissed on a subway train<br>He tore my clothes right off  
>He ate my heart then he ate my brain!"<p>

Blaine hummed the next part moving around the small kitchen as he danced to the song he played in his head.

"He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
>He ate ate ate my heart (Want to talk to her she's hot as hell)<br>That boy is a monster!  
>Mo-mo-mo-monster<br>That boy is a monster!  
>Mo-mo-mo-monster!<br>That boy is a monster!  
>Mo-mo-mo-monster!<br>That boy is a monster!"

At the end of the song, Blaine found himself on his knees with a hand to his chest. He opened his eyes and chuckled softly to himself shaking his head glad that there wasn't anybody else in the apartment with him. Because seriously? That was slightly embarrassing. Within the next few seconds his noddles were down. Smiling, he grabbed a fork and then took the cup out of the microwave and made his way to the living room and sat down. He flicked on the tv and reclined back into the leather couch he owned. After a few minutes, Blaine realized that nothing good was playing on tonight. Groaning at the disappointment with new age entertainment, he switched it off with small sigh. Now what was he going to do while he ate?

He looked around the room and then remembered that Kurt had given him a paper to grade. He had said that he would give it to the boy the next day. Why not read through it? He set his food down on the coffee table and wiped his hands on his sweats before grabbing his bag, opening it and taking out Kurt's paper. He relaxed and began to read through the paper, though as he read the paper his body shot up right while his eyes grew wide. What the fuck?

_Hello there, Mr. Anderson. I have seen you watching me these past few months and I've noticed the lust filled look in your eyes .You are fooling no one mister. Well, at least you are not fooling me. I see right through you, all the way down to the twitch in your hand whenever you have that urge to get up and leave the class in order to get off. I didn't realize it at first, but then when you slipped up and left your hand lingering on my shoulder gently massaging it as you were talking to me, gave you away. I should have reported you to the Headmaster, saying that I was being sexually harassed by my English teacher, but I liked the feeling of you touching me. That night, I went home and masturbated to the thought of you._

_Ever since that day, I've been fantasizing about you, the things I would do to you and the things I want you to do to me. Is that wrong, Mr. Anderson? To think such things about a teacher? I know very well that you think obscene things about me. Just what is it you imagine? Would you like to know what I imagine?_  
><em>I imagine, you bending me over your desk and fucking me until I scream your name and come without being touched. Or riding you while you sat in your chair holding onto my hips while I take your amazing length into me. Just thinking about having you inside me gets me so hard. What I really want to do is taste you, only Gaga knows how amazing you must taste. I want to taste you. I will have you know that I am very talented with my mouth. Besides you are much bigger than that pen I'm always sticking into my mouth. Do you know that I think of your cock whenever I suck on my pen? I imagine that it's you and I just get so hard in class that I have to will it to go down. But that's very hard to do when I have the most gorgeous man alive teaching me something I could care less about, when he could be teaching me something that would be useful to the both of us.<em>  
><em>Mr. Anderson, –I want to know your first name!– have you ever pictured us fucking in the most public of places? Like the library for instance? I have. I will tell you that what I got off on the other night would be just that fantasy. I was working in the upstairs level of the library to get away from everyone else, I look up and I come to find that you are standing in the doorway of the small study room that I was in. You closed the door and locked it. Best part about those study rooms? They are soundproof, so nobody heard the load husky moans that you made when I took you into my mouth and sucked like my life depended on it. Nobody heard the loud slam as you pushed me up against the wall and slammed into me. And of course nobody heard the screams of pleasure you were giving me. I held onto you for dear life as you repeatedly slammed into my prostate, making me writhe and come undone under you. I came with the scream of your name and you filled me up to the brim when you reached you peak chanting my name like it was the only thing you knew how to say.<em>

_I came so hard that night when I was getting off to this little fantasy. I want you so bad Mr. Anderson it should be illegal. Oh wait, it is illegal, silly me. But I just can't keep to myself anymore. I want you to be inside me, I want to taste you, I want to scream your name to the heavens until I black out from so much ecstasy. I want you._  
><em>So, if you are interested in wanting to be with me, to fuck my pretty little ass, –because we both know that you are dying to do so– meet me in the library and if you can't do that, say the words, teenage dream, to let me know that you do want to go through with this, and I will stay after school for you. Don't disappoint me, Mr. Anderson.<em>

_With Love,_  
><em>Kurt Hummel<em>

_P.S. I hoped you enjoyed my outfit today. Didn't my jeans hug my butt just right?_

By the end of the letter, Blaine was having trouble breathing. He re-read the letter another time and soon found himself palming the erection in his sweats. Fuck, the things that Kurt had wrote in the paper were, so erotic. Setting the paper down somewhere next to him, Blaine pulled his throbbing cock out and began to stroke it closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he let out a moan. He thought of Kurt's beautiful mouth on him taking his length into his perfect little mouth greedily. A groan escaped his lips as he stroked faster flicking his wrist slightly, bucking his hips up slightly as he thought of having Kurt sprawled across his desk, clinging to him as he fucked him senseless, screaming out Blaine's name until he came.

"Ah, fuck, Kurt." Blaine moaned licking his lips, moving his hand faster on his length feeling himself draw closer and closer to his impending orgasm. He pictured Kurt sitting on top of him, riding him with his head thrown back in ecstasy, crying out Blaine's name over and over again as the boy came. With that thought, Blaine's stroking became quicker and he let out a low growl saying Kurt's name over and over again as he came, thick hot ropes shooting up and landing onto his chest. A few moment later, Blaine opened his eyes and calmed his erratic breathing while grabbing the tissues and on the coffee table and began to clean himself up. "I am so going to Hell." he muttered to himself.

~*,*~

The next day was just a little bit harder to do, due to the fact that Blaine wasn't a hundred percent sure whether or not to say yes or no to Kurt. He tapped his pen on his desk lost in thought of what he read and did last night. Kurt had written him a letter explaining that he knew Blaine had been watching him and basically said that he would love for the teacher to fuck him until he couldn't stand. That he had a crush on him. Then it hit him. Blaine could get into serious shit, if anyone ever found out that he had sexual relations with a student. He could lose his job, go to jail then be labeled as a predator. He couldn't have that go on his record. He was 25 and Kurt had to be at least, 17.

Yet all thoughts of concern flew from him when he watched Kurt waltz into class and sit down at his seat. Blaine spared a glance at he boy and caught eyes with him. Kurt grinned and licked his lips. To anyone else it might have looked like Kurt was just licking his lips, but no, the boy was being a seductive little tease. And he was right, Blaine did want him. He did want to fuck him while he was bent over his desk, have Kurt ride him while he sat in his chair, he wanted to fuck Kurt in the library where noone could here the screams the boy made while he pounded relentlessly into him. He wanted it all so badly that he had to drink an entire bottle of water as the bell rang for class to begin. It was only the fourth class of the day, he had to keep himself in check until the end of the day.

Thirty minutes into the class, Blaine stood up in front of them going over Act Two of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He pointed out the main things in the act and then looked up at the class. He noticed that they were actually paying attention to him as he read, mainly because he was probably the only teacher who broke the story down into modern terms.

"So basically, by going against their families, these two were technically living the teenage dream." he said being sure not to look directly at Kurt, because he had just used the words to notify Kurt that he indeed wanted to see the boy after class.

Kurt looked up hearing the words and at first his eyes widened in surprise, only to have a sly grin spread across his face as he began to twirl his pen between his fingers. Blaine glanced over to Kurt and saw that the boy was grinning like he had won something. He wondered for the slightest moment if what he had just did was a good thing. Kurt shot his hand in the air.

"Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt cleared his throat and placed as much innocence he could into his next question. "So were they also having sex in private? You know, the things that the story doesn't talk about, but you know that it's happening? It is a secret, right?" he asked tilting his head to the side coyly.

Little fucking tease. He knew that question wasn't directed to the story one damn bit! He forced a smile onto his face and nodded his head. "Yes, Kurt. I do suppose that they were having sex in secret."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Just checking!"

Blaine nodded his head and watched as Kurt slipped his pen into his mouth and drifted his gaze out of the window. Until this moment, Blaine has never been so jealous of that goddamn pen.

~*,*~

Soon school had come to a close and throughout the whole day, Blaine wondered if he had made the right choice. He looked at the clock and saw that it read ten minutes after three. Maybe Kurt had changed his mind and decided that he didn't want to do this. Or what if he went to the Headmaster, and all this was just some sort of sick joke? His eyes widened at the thought and he quickly stood. Well waiting here for him would only place fuel on a fire he seriously didn't need. He grabbed his bag and heard the door close shut, followed by a lock and the close of the shades. His head snapped up and he locked eyes with the one person who could jeopardize his career.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurt asked jutting a hip out and placing a hand on it. "I thought you and I were suppose to have amazing hot sex." he said grinning, walking over to Blaine. He rounded the desk and stood in front of his teacher and grabbed hold of his tie. "You look so damn sexy in tie, Mr. Anderson." he purred, leaning up to place a kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed him back deeply, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys' waist drawing him closer. He heard the soft moan from Kurt and felt as the others' arms wrapped around his neck. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away, making a small distance between the two. "No," he breathed.

Kurt looked up at him, a look of dejection written on his face. His once confident demeanor quickly turned into one that was nervous. "No? You don't want me?" he asked softly, his eyes flitting to the floor.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No! No, I mean–" he sighed and ran a hand down his face trying to think of a way to say this. "Look, Kurt I could lose my job, go to jail, and be filed as a predator for the rest of my life. I really don't want that. Now, I honestly do want to fuck you," he closed his eyes and made a small noise at the thought. He opened his eyes once more and sighed. "But do you know the consequences in being caught with a student, in such an indecent situation? There are big consequences for guys like me." he said hoping and praying that Kurt understood him and didn't want to do this anymore.

"Nobody has to find out," Kurt said taking a step closer to Blaine, running a hand down his chest, tracing patterns into it. "It'll be our secret. Promise." he said looking up at the older man with pleading eyes. Kurt pressed his body up against Blaine's and tangled his fingers into the curly hair. "Please,"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek as he pondered over the thought. If they fucked here, they would have to be quiet about it. He looked at Kurt as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Nobody will find out?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers up Kurt's spine. He nodded his head and Blaine took that as to set him on his desk and stand between his legs. "Good, because I'm about to fuck you into oblivion." he growled out pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt moaned at the low growl in his voice and kissed his back with just as much passion as his teacher. He wrapped his arms around his neck and parted his lips letting Mr. Anderson's tongue slip through his mouth. Both men moaned when their tongues touched, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. He sucked on Kurt's tongue as his hands began to undo the buttons on the Dalton blazer the boy wore. When he finished with that, Kurt hurriedly shrugged out of the article of clothing and ran his hands up and down Blaine's front feeling the muscles through the fabric of the shirt. He let out a moan when he felt Mr. Anderson's hands run up his shirt and his fingers began to play with his nipples.

Blaine marveled at how Kurt's reactions were so sexy. He expected nothing less really, seeing this boy in class and act like a complete flirt drove him wild. He touched his soft skin as he kissed down his jaw to his neck and began to suck on the porcelain skin until he left a dark hickey. He wanted Kurt to remember who he did this with. He didn't want him to forget what was happening between them at this moment. He held Kurt closer to him and rubbed his already hard cock against his thigh and felt him shudder against him. Kurt tentatively reached down and rubbed Blaine through the fabric of his jeans and gasped softly a light blush painting his cheeks. He looked up at the older man his mouth practically watering.

"C-can I?" he asked softly his gaze landing on the mans crotch.

"God, please." he said huskily running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt grinned and let Blaine back up slightly so he could kneel down in front of his English teacher. He licked his lips and popped the button of the jeans and slid down the zipper. He looked up at Mr. Anderson as he took out his hard member. He felt the weight of it in his hand and was amazed, he licked his lips once more before sliding his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip feeling it twitch on his tongue. He moaned and looked up at Mr. Anderson as he began to lightly stroke his member.

"What's your first name?" he asked softly his gaze going back to his cock, then taking the tip into his mouth and began to suck, sliding his tongue along the slit.  
>"Shit!" he moaned and ran his hand over Kurt's head, petting him, encouraging him to continue.<p>

Kurt pulled off with a pop and pouted up at the teacher. "That's an odd first name, Mr. Anderson." he said with a smirk before placing his mouth back on him, taking him all the way until the tip of him hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat and began to bob his head.

"Fuck...B-Blaineee...m-my name is...fuck, Kurt. Blaine." he moaned closing his eyes and relishing in the things Kurt could do with his mouth.

Kurt came up sliding his tongue up the underside of his cock then licking the tip like it was a lollipop. He looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Blaine." he said testing the name on his tongue. "I love it." he said before he dove back into town, sucking like his life depended on it.

By now Kurt had Blaine with his head thrown back in complete ecstasy as he slid his fingers into Kurt's hair and held him still when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. It felt so amazing to be taken all the way like that. Nobody has ever been able to fit his entire member into their mouth and just seeing Kurt do that made him want to come right then and there. But he couldn't do that just that. He tightened his grip in the boy's hair and tugged gently to get him to realize he needed to stop. Kurt pulled off and looked up Blaine, one perfectly brow arched up in question. Blaine pulled him up and kissed him deeply tasting himself on his students tongue and lips. He moaned at the taste of both Kurt and himself and looked him in the eyes, his own hazel ones blown with lust.

"I don't want to come just yet." he said as he began to get Kurt out of the rest of his clothes. He placed his hands on Kurt's jeans and looked him in his blue-green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Fuck me, Mr. Anderson." he whispered, leaning forward to take Blaine's lobe into his ear and began to suck on it, flicking his tongue across the skin.

Blaine shivered and felt himself grow harder, if that were even possible, and he quickly popped the buttons to Kurt's pants and watched as they pooled around his ankles. Then he had to suck in a breath as he witnessed what type of underwear Kurt was wearing. Was he really wearing black lace panties? His mouth watered at the sight and turned Kurt around and bent him over to get a better look at the ass on display in that naughty article of clothing. He moaned and took the globes of Kurt's ass in his hands and began to knead them. He leaned over until his breath was ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"You have a beautiful ass, Kurt. Just perfect." he whispered, feeling the shivers that ran through the boy.

The younger of the two twisted until he was facing Blaine and wiggled his butt against the hard on that pressed against it. "I thought you would like it. Just wait until you're inside me." he said in a seductive tone.

Blaine moaned at the words that spilled from the boy's mouth and shook his head. "Where did you get such a dirty mouth?" he asked as he slid the panties down Kurt's legs admiring the pale skin that was shown to him. Everything about Kurt was absolutely perfect, there was no doubt about it. He placed three fingers into his mouth and lubricated them up enough that he was able to slip inside of Kurt. "Damn you're tight." he mumbled.

Kurt moaned and pushed back on the finger as Blaine began to thrust it in and out. "Mmmm, Blaine, more."

Blaine slid another finger in along with the first one and began thrusting his fingers. He tilted his angle slightly and crooked his fingers inside of Kurt and the boy let out a loud cry of ecstasy. He found it. Grinning, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt, hitting that spot every time he did so. He had Kurt mewling and asking for more. He slid the third finger in and heard a sound of pain come from Kurt. He paused only to have the boy turn his head to him with a look of disapproval.

"Don't you dare stop." he said with a small sheen of sweat coating his forehead. He pushed back against the fingers inside him and moaned when they hit prostate. "Yessss, just like that." he moaned letting his head fall back.

Shaking his head at the marvel that was Kurt, he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt thanking that all the staff left the school as soon as possible on Fridays. He wouldn't be able to have this mind blowing moment with otherwise. He kissed down Kurt's back and sucked a hickey on the cleft of his right cheek. He came back up and bit down slightly on his shoulder as he moved his fingers faster, loving the sounds that erupted from his mouth.

"B-Blaine! Fuck me...please!" he moaned out, straightening himself out slightly pushing Blaine's fingers into him deeper causing him to moan loudly. "Fuck, now!" Blaine slid his fingers out and Kurt turned around to kiss him but stopped in the process. "Why the hell are you still dressed?" he questioned placing a hand on his hip.

Blain looked down at himself and he was indeed still dressed. He still had his button up shirt on with his tie while his pants hung loosely on his hips. He chuckled and then shrugged his shoulders and pushed his pants down all the way so they pulled around his feet. He stepped out of both them and his shoes and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He was getting ready to take off his tie when Kurt stopped him, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Keep it on." he said softly, tugging on the material with a small moan.

Blaine raised a brow and then grinned. A kink, possibly? He kissed Kurt softly and nodded. "Alright," he went to kiss him again then paused realizing something. "Shit." he muttered pulling back.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly in worry. Was he really backing out now? Kurt watched as Blaine opened his drawers and then close them letting out a small groan of frustration. "What?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed in an annoyed fashion. "I have no condom, therefore I can't fuck you. Besides I don't have any lube." he said pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt relaxed a great amount and kissed him deeply. "Are you clean?" he asked softly.

Blaine looked at him with raised brows. "Why yes, but–"

"Then fuck me, Blaine." Kurt said as he slowly slid down Blaine's body until he came face to face with his cock.

"Kurt, that's–fuck!" he moaned when Kurt took his entire length into his mouth and began sucking on it, flattening his tongue along it as he bobbed up and down on him. All reasonable thoughts were swept from his mind as Kurt slid up to the head and began to suck him like a straw. He screwed his eyes shut and bucked his hips into his mouth. "Shit, Kurt! Fine! Fine! Get the fuck up, now." he growled lustfully.

Kurt pulled off of him with a satisfied grin and turned around so he was bent over the desk and wiggled his ass presenting it to his teacher. "Come and get me, Blaine."

The way his name rolled off of his mouth was just pure sexy. He lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance and slowly slid into the tight awaiting hole. He moaned and held Kurt's hips to keep himself from thrusting in all the way. Slowly he pushed in inch by inch but was caught off guard when Kurt pushed back onto him so that he was fully sheathed inside the tight vice grip of Kurt's ass. He moaned along with Kurt and paused in order for Kurt to get use to the length.

"Dammit Blaineee! Move!" he whined rolling his hips back into him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Blaine started off his thrusts slow with a nice rhythm then his speed began to increase as he listened to the wanton sound that Kurt was making. He wondered if this boy was a virgin. The sounds he made and the way he was just so comfortable with Blaine large member inside him made him think. He moaned and gripped Kurt's hips in a way that would leave crescent shaped bruises later on. He kissed up Kurt's back and turned his head in order to kiss him properly.

"Feel so good Blaine...don't stop." Kurt moaned licking his lips. Blaine held Kurt's hips and angled himself just slightly as he pulled out and slammed back into the boy making him scream and reach back to hold Blaine's hip. "Oh fuck, don't stop! Right there! Right there!" he cried loudly his eyes rolling back in his head.

"So damn beautiful." Blaine moaned out and began to thrust it Kurt faster.

Fuck, he was so close to coming. The sounds of Kurt's cries, the feel of his ass hugging him in the best way possible and the sound of his name rolling off the boy's lips were becoming too much. He reached around and took hold of Kurt's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Kurt writhed beneath him and he dug his nails into Blaine's thigh causing the older man to hiss in pleasurable pain.

"B-Blaine! I-I'm so-so c-close..." he stuttered, shaking from the pleasure he was receiving.

Blaine leaned forward and bit on his neck before whispering hotly into his ear. "Come for me Kurt. Scream my name."

Those words were the only thing that sent him off into a screaming frenzy, crying out Blaine's as he experienced the most amazing orgasm in the world. He sprayed his seed in hot ropes all over his chest and Blaine's hand. The feeling of Kurt having his orgasm, the way his muscles clamped down hard on his cock, sent him over the edge and he shot his release deep inside Kurt. He felt the other shiver and moan loudly at the feeling of being filled. After a moment of coming down from their highs, Blaine slid his flaccid member out of Kurt and the boy slumped against his desk in exhaustion. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine with a dreamy look on his face.

"That...was amazing." he said moaning softly.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt up into his arms kissing him sweetly. "You were amazing." he said chuckling softly.

Kurt smiled and nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck and played with the loose strands of his chest hair for a little while. "You were my first." he whispered softly.

Blaine felt his eyes widened and he looked down at Kurt. "You're telling me that...you were a virgin?" He was both shocked and scared. "Kurt, I just." Reality began to hit him again and he placed a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god,"

Kurt looked up at him and pulled his hand from his face, narrowing his eyes on the man in a threatening manner. "Don't tell me you regret doing what we just did Blaine?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I just took your virginity. When one, you didn't sound like a virgin or acted like one, which throws me off. You took my dick in your ass like wasn't much. You fully took me in your–"

"I had practice."

"Excuse me?"

Kurt looked up to his teacher. "Toys. I use toys." he muttered, his face turning three different shades of red. "I've kind of liked you since I first met you in the beginning of the school year."

Blaine's brows raised. "Is that so?"

Kurt just nodded and gently pulled out of Blaine's hold. "I wanted to please you." he said looking at him with a small smile. Kurt saw the look of lust in Blaine's eyes again and his smile grew wider. "I take it that I did well?"

The older of the two pushed him against the desk and kissed him deeply. "You did amazing, Kurt."

"Yay, looks like I have an A plus for the night."

"I know I lot of ways for you to keep that grade." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know that essay you wrote me?" he questioned placing air quotes around the word, essay.

"Yes, I do." Kurt said tangling his fingers through Blaine's curly unruly hair.

"How about we play out some of your fantasies, huh?"

Kurt licked his lips. "I'm more than ready."

"Good." Blaine growled out kissing Kurt deeply.


End file.
